Ending Days
by Shadow Sha
Summary: Halan was once a powerful Lucario, fighting for the freedom of Pokemon forced to fight in deadly battles where only one Pokemon lives. After a long fight where he lost his life, he has been sent into the past to change his future.
1. Dreams

**This is a story I started writing last year for National Novel Writing Month. After it was over, my story was incomplete, but after some urging from my friend I've posted it here. Like always, you can point out typos and the such, but please don't be mean about it. If you hate the story, don't read it or comment. Thank you.**

**Pokemon= Not owned by me**  
**Halan= Mine**  
**Other characters= Mine and friends**

**

* * *

**

_"S-someone…help me"_

_A mist of breath wisps out of a dark corner, a soft whimpering the only sound that can be heard from the depressing room. A small form shifts uncomfortable, a small puddle of blood spreading wider on the floor. The figure sways from side to side until finally collapsing forward. The large gash on its forehead continues to pour blood from the wound, the figures eyes wide and pained looking._

_The small being looks out at the darkness, seeing the still larger figure in the darkness. The small being reaches out his paw to the bigger being and pleads._

_"P-please help me"_

_

* * *

_

A small pup sits up from the grass he was sleeping in, clutching his chest to ease his beating heart. He looks around at his surrounding franticly, his wide blue eyes taking in the quiet scene of the farm and the others sleeping nearby. He looks down at his paws, studying them for blood or wounds. After he finally convinces himself that it was all a dream, he relaxes back into the grass, tears of fright rolling down his cheeks.

It was only a nightmare.

The small pup crosses his arms over his body, rubbing his paws over his arms in attempts to get warm again. He starts to close his eyes when he felt a vine-like object coil around his waist and draw him to one of the larger ones side. The pup let out a soft yelp as a large head loomed over him, caring green eyes looking down at him.

"Are you alright…you look like you've seen the Dusknoir of death, little Halan."

"I'm not little Thyme…I'm just young."

The gentle plant creature smiles down at the small pup, nuzzling his blue body with his head. Halan wiggles until he was under the large flower that circled Thymes kind. Thyme chuckles, trying to pull him out of there but failing to reach him with even his long neck. Halan let out a soft chuckle, curling up against Thymes chest. His long blue tail flicks behind him playfully, the fear in his heart melting away from Thymes kindness. The small pup falls back to sleep, his tail curling around his body. Thyme smiles down at the pup, feeling his warmth against his chest.

"Is the Riolu well?"

Thyme looks up at the voice, recognizing it as the old Blaziken that lives in the hen house. He nods his head, a sad smile on his face.

"Sergeant…I think he may have had another nightmare…He's been having more and more of these lately"

The old bird crosses his arms, glancing down at the sleeping pup under the Meganium's neck. He paces a bit, looking up at the pale faced moon as he considers what may have to be done to aid their young charge. He stops, back to Thyme and let out a soft sigh.

"We may have to bring him to Remus…meaning, We have to tell the General that the Riolu is under a form of aliment."

"Do you really think this is…some sort of illness? Maybe he just is having bad dreams. We all do that at some point."

The old bird nods his head thoughtfully, glancing over his shoulder at Thyme with a sad look in his one visible eye.

"Yes…but we don't happen to be suffering from a lack of past. We know where we came from and who we are. He does not."

"Do you really think that may be the cause"

Thyme looks down at the small pup, a new look of sadness in his eyes. He brushes a vine over the sleeping pups face.

"He…cries out for help in his sleep…what happened to him to cause such pain while he sleeps?"

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be talking about it, now would we."

Thyme lowers his head and looked out at the farm with a sad gaze. He closed his eyes and listened for Sergeant to walk back to his roost for the night, shortly falling asleep.

The sun's bright rays washed over the farm, cloaking the sleeping pokemon in it's warm glow in hopes of urging them to awake. Thyme stretched out his neck and yawned, his flower soaking in the nurturing sunlight. The Meganium then looks under himself and finds that the small pup was still curled under him asleep. He chuckles a bit and lifts the Riolu up with his vines to rest him in the shade under the tree.

"Still sleeping I see. Only means I'll have to stay up longer to help him work off his energy today with training."

Thyme turns and looks at the tall thin woman that stepped out of the farm house. The woman had long raven hair tied back in two flowing ponies, a checkered top with the first top button and bottom three buttons undone, worn blue jean with dirt stains on the knees, think brown farmer boots, and a faded swade cowboy hat. The human walk over to her pokemon and pats him on his green head, her pale amethyst eyes showing fading signs of sleep as she peered down at Halan. The woman then shrugged her shoulders and turned away from Thyme to pace back the farm house, picking up her tilling hoe and headed for the fields that stretched out quite a ways from the farmhouse. Thyme shook his head and left the sleeping pup where he lied to get to his own work on the farm as the plant specialist of the farm's produce.

Halan shifts in his sleep, muttering softly under his breath as he dreams of a open field during the night. The stars are bright overhead and the moon was raising up behind a shadowed figure. Halan opened his mouth to call out to the figure, only to find his voice was gone. He let out a soft confused whimper as the figure approaching him through the tall grass and glowing moonflowers that surrounded the figure's feet. As the figure drew closer, the better formed the shape was. Halan felt his heart racing as the figure draws closer, anxious emotions growing within him. He holds out his small paw to the figure to try to touch the strange shadow, only to witness it stopping before him. The figure was still shadowed and unreadable to the Riolu's eyes, but deep in Halan's gut, he knew that this figure was familiar like the other figure he sees in his nightmares. The Riolu opened his mouth and tried to talk, only to hear his voice come out as a soft whisper.

"Who are you…"

The figure stands before him silently, the scent of ash and smoke flirting in the wind around the figure. The figure then tilts it's head down a bit, glowing green eyes gazing into his. It parts his lips and speaks, but no sound or words escape.

In the waking world, Halan curls into himself and reaches his paw out to grasp at the non-existent being. Small tears roll down his face as his heart slowly breaks form his dream and the glowing green eyes of the figure. The small pup rolls onto his side and slowly opens his eyes, more tears falling to the earth below him. He meekly looks up as a shadow fell on him.

"I see you are awake, little guy. After I finish my chore here, I can take you out to the mountains to do some train'in."

The woman crouches down, hoe over her shoulder and her other hand resting on her knee. Her pale purple eyes search into his, reading his emotions with a simple shift of her eyes. One could have sworn that when she read someone, her eyes would take on a red glow around her irises. Halan lowers his eyes and plays with the grass under his paw.

"..Ming…I've been having these weird…"

"Dreams. Ones that seem familiar yet you don't remember them at all. Don't worry Halan, you're memories will return to you one day. Now…shall we get to work?"

Halan looked up at the human woman, a soft sad smile on his blue face. He gets to his feet and stretches his arms out to loosen them. He nods up to her and takes a fighting stance. The woman laughs and points him to the pile of wood that needed to be chopped.

"Alright! I'm right on it Ming!"

[**_End of Chapter One_**]


	2. Ancient Awakening

***Gasp* A second chapter already...who would have thought of that. Oh well, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

A lone figure sits ridged under a steady waterfall, it's ink black legs folded under it's blue and yellow body. The figures paws rest on his lap on the sides of it's pads, dangerous spikes on either paw pointed to the north of him. The rushing water continues to fall on the solid figure, streams of it falling in front of his shoulders and along his chest. His long blues ears hang at the sides of his head, his eyes remaining closed.

A soft rustling in the bushes near the simple pond where the figure sat caused one of his ears to twitch to life, moving on it's own to search out the source of the sound. A swift sound of running draws the figure's attention, but he remains still under the force of the waterfall. Suddenly the sound of the fleeing creature halts, a quiet remerging over the pond once more. The figure's ear lowers back to the side of his head, his mouth opening in the slightest in a long while.

"Bellasie. I know you are there watching me."

"Darn. I thought I had you there Hally-kins…"

The rustling of leaves revealed a small, sleek creature of bright pink fur and a yellow fin on her head stepping out of the bushes. With a tip of one of her long claws, he scratches the side of her head and looks up at the meditative position of Halan.

"So…are you going to come or not."

Halan opens his crystal blue eyes and looks over at his oddly coloured friend. He let out a loud yawn and slips out of the path of the water fall into the small pond beneath. He swims to the shore and lifts himself out with the water's edge. He stands up to his full length and shakes himself off of the water and other water debris that stuck to his fur from his meditative training. He looked down at his Weavile friend and held out his paw to her to help her onto his back. She giggled and took his hand, letting herself be swung over his shoulder onto his back. She wraps her thin arms around his neck, her claws pointed down to the ground and playfully nibbles on his ear.

"Halan, you sure have gotten a lot cooler since you evolved!"

Halan lowers his head and scratches the side of his face, a faint blush under his dark blue fur on his muzzle. He muttered a soft thank you as he made his way from his secret training ground to the back of the daycare he's been staying at while his trainer was out training the younger pokemon. He looks around at the peaceful grass plains, spotting a few buneary and a bulbasaur playing together while the butterfree and beautifly fluttered around in the sky above.

Halan smiled at the scene before him, finding the image more beautiful each time he witnessed it. He slips out from between two trees and crosses the field carelessly, feeling Bellasie's heartbeat against the middle of his shoulder blades.

"This place is wonderful…it's like I've never seen such peace in my life before now."

Bellasie climbs onto his head and flips herself so she was in front of his face. She taps his nose and giggled a little, her bright yellow eyes twinkling in the light.

"Well that's silly. There's nothing but peace. You know that Hally-kins"

Halan rolls his eyes and lifts her off his head, putting her on the ground before walking past her to the daycare house. He leans in the window and watches as the daycare owner's wife puttered around in the kitchen, stirring pots and removing multicoloured bread from the oven. He closes his eyes and sniffs at the air, his mouth watering as the smells of the different flavoured bread filling his nose.

"Miss Diamond is getting ready for the contests again. I hope she made extras so we can snack on them later."

"Is that all you think about Halan? Eating and sleeping?"

Halan chuckles and pushes away from the window.

"What's wrong with eating and sleeping?"

Bellsia puffs out her cheeks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, but the way to go about it's like you've never eaten or slept before."

Halan laughs, reaching down to the weavile and patting her head before wiping away a imaginary tear and walking over to a tree. He slides down the trunk of the tree and lets out a happy sigh. He lifts Bellsia up and places her on his belly, petting her head and smiling down at her warmly. Bellsia smiles up at him, leaning up to his chest and placing a soft kiss on his chin. She snuggles into his chest and let out a happy sound as Halan petted her back.

"You're a funny one Bellasie. But a good friend none the less"

Bellasie stops moving under his touch, a sad emotion entering her cold aura. He tilted his head to the side, tapping her lightly on the back and asked her what was the matter. She remained silent, shifting herself and buried her face in his chest. He urges her to talk to him and tell him what was wrong, worried that she may be feeling sick. Bellasie suddenly moves, pressing her lips against Halan's, locking her arms around his neck. She squeezes her eyes tight, small tears clinging to the corners of her eyes as she presses her small pink body again his chest.

Halan freezes from her sudden action, unsure on what to do and what was going on to react properly. He waited for her to stop her frontal assault of his mouth before resting his paws on her shoulders and looking down at her with a confused expression. She looks up at him with tear rimmed eyes, a pleading glint in her golden eyes.

"Halan…I love you. I love you more than anything."

Halan suddenly turns cold, his voice evening out to a calm tone, his eyes turning neutral. He opened his mouth, and with a cool tone he delivered a verbal blow that caused her to shake softly under his touch with a simple.

"Why."

She looks up at him, confusion in her own eyes. She reaches out her paws and rests them on his cheeks, leaning up to him and lightly licks his chin.

"You're…so nice to me. you're the first one that wasn't part of my trainer's team to be so kind to me. I love you…how can I not?"

Halan takes her paw into his own, looking down at her with a sad look in his eyes. He leans down and kisses her cheek, brushing her tears away with his free paw.

"Bells…that is no reason to fall in love. You simply fell for me for being kind. That isn't a good reason to do so…not on it's own."

Halan then looks off to the side and stares out at the clear field, a warm wind blowing on his face. He closes his eyes and whispered to the wind a soft prayer for more warmth to come to ease his frozen heart and help give him the strength to say what he knew he must say next.

"Also…my heart is already taken by another. I care for you…but not in that way."

"But why! What does this dream pokemon have that I don't. I'm real and I'm here now. Why can't you love me…why won't you love me like I love you"

Bellasie takes his paws in her own, staring up at him with tears dripping from her face. She searches his face, trying to will him to look at her. After it comes apparent that he wasn't going to turn his head to face her, she squeezes her eyes shut and big fat tears roll down her face. She drops his paws and lifts hers, slapping him hard across the face before running away from him crying. Halan stares after her in shock, rubbing his face. He lowers his eyes and his whole being droops against the tree, tears of his own escaping him. He lifts his paw to his eyes and wipes a tear away, studying the liquid on his paw.

I hurt her. I hurt her, but there wasn't anything else I could do. I don't love her like a mate, but as my friend…my sister…my daughter.

Halan leans his head back and stares up at the clouds, a distant look in his eyes as he watched starly fly overhead.

"…is it crazy to fall in love with a dream…even if it feels so right to fall for the figure of emerald eyes that has such a light in them that looks like the flickering of fire…"

Halan closes his eyes and let our a sad sigh as he slips into his dreams once more. He slumps against the tree as his mind blanks out of all dreams, his very being slipping into a comatose state.

Halan's mind drifts into a deeper and darker part of his being that he never seen before. His conscience being stood before a large metal door, scratches and dents littering the doors surface. He steps back from the door, bumping into a figure of his height that stood behind him. He spun around on his heel and lifts his arm, the palm of his paw pointed at the figure behind him.

"Who are you!"

The figure shakes it's head, it's eyes opening to reveal dark grey eyes. The figure steps closer to Halan, it's appearance similar to that of Halan and other Lucarios. Instead of the usual blue color however, there was bright red and folded feathered wings behind the figure. The being crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Halan with little amusement in his eyes.

"Who am I? A better question is who you are, pup."

Halan growls at the red Lucario, a ball of pale blue aura gathering in his paw.

"I'm Halan."

The red Lucario shakes his head, taking another step toward Halan and grabbing his wrist to point the attack away from him. He leans closer to Halan's face, a breath's whisper away from him.

"No. You have no clue who you really are, Pup. But I can help with that."

The Lucario then spins Halan around and point him toward the doorway, giving a hard shove toward it.

"Through there you will learn who you really are. If you can accept it that is. If not, then you'll be left wondering whether this was all a dream or there are really…well. Look through the door and you'll see what are living here in your mind."

Halan hesitates at the door, looking over his shoulder at the strange Lucario. The odd fellow rolled his eyes and gave him another shove against the door, the sound of his body hitting the heavy metal door echoed in the space behind it. He pushed off the door and rubbed his chest, hoping that his chest spike didn't crack from the contact. He lifted his paws to the door and pressed them against it. The door gave out a loud creak, the smell of rust cracking and dropping to the floor. He takes a deep breath and slips into the room, feeling the eyes of the rude red Lucario on his back.

"Hurry up Pup. Don't keep him waiting."

Halan turns and starts to respond to the Lucario's remark, only to see him close the door in his face and laugh at the look on Halan's face when the door was closing. Halan slams his fists on the door, demanding the demented canine to open the door with no success. Frustrated, he swings away from the door and starts to stalk deeper into the room to only step on a object on the floor. Growling, he picks up the object and goes to throw it when he notices that it was a toy boat that children would play with in their spare time. The boat was old and faded, cracked down the middle and a sunken wound on the side where he stepped on it. The boat had a large hole at the bottom that looked old and jagged from time. Halan looks down at the floor and notes that there were three other toys laying in ruin on the floor.

A truck without wheels, a train twisted and melted looking, a airplane missed both it's wings. All these relics of human technology laid broken and unloved on the cold stone floor. Halan glances around at the room, seeing that the only illumination came from a few torches on the walls. A shiver run up his spine as the temperature of the room dropped rapidly, a case of the creeps sinking into his body.

"_Heh…heh…"_

Halan spins around on his heel and called out to the darkness, demanding the voice to reveal itself. The odd voice continues to laugh weakly from the darkness, unnerving Halan with every laugh. Halan looks around the room to find the source of the laugh, taking one unsure step after another toward the darkest part of the cold room. As he neared the shadowed section, the outline of a box came into focus with every step. He reached out his paw and gripped a metal bar that connected the top of the 'box' to the bottom.

"A cage…?"

"Aye…this is my cage. This is where I slept in pained peace and reminisced about my past with joy and sorrow."

Halan let out a started yelp, pulling his paw away from the bar. He strains his eyes to try to see who was speaking, only to get a headache. He closes his eyes and tries to use his aura sight, only to see the back of his eye lids. The voice chuckled again, the sound of chains creaking as the owner of the voice shifted.

"Why…why can't I see you with my aura sight."

The voice hummed a soft tune, muttering a few odd words about time and shadows. Then, the sound of chains clanking together seems closer that before.

"You can't see me with that here. It won't work on me, puppy."

Halan swallows the lump in his throat and leans forward to the bars, curling his paws around them.

"And why is that."

The sudden movement within the cage, followed by the loud clanking of the chains, startled Halan. A pair of paws slip though the bars and grab onto Halan, pulling him closer to the cell. Halan's eyes widen as he stares into a pair of pale, ancient blue eyes on the old and scarred face of a Lucario. The old one opened his mouth and whispered one statement that made Halan's blood run cold. Halan's vision then blurred and he felt himself being pushed out of this odd dream.

He opened his eyes and found himself laying on the grassy patch under the tree, the shadow of a two legged figure cast over me. He could hear the sound of speech, but the words were lost. The only words that were on his mind was those spoken by the strange old Lucario in his dream.

_I'm Halan Storm and I'm you._

_-End of chapter two-_


	3. Troubles

Halan groans, getting up and shifting his legs over the side of a medical bed. He leans onto his knees and holds his head in his hands, his eyes screwed shut and a look of pain on his face. He barely twitched when the man that owned the Daycare walked into the room.

"And how are we feeling Halan."

Halan looks up from his paws and gives the man a withering look, daring the human to ask that question a second time. Mr. Diamond shook his head and chuckled under his breath, picking up a clipboard from the side table and scan it for his recent readings.

"Ming-Yue has detected a oddity, but couldn't quite tell me what it was. Other than that and your sudden fatigued state, you seem to be in good health."

Mr. Diamond looks up at him and gives him a warm smile, placing the clipboard on the side table again. He walks over to Halan and scratches under the Lucario's chin, smiling down at him in his silly human way.

"I'm glad you haven't fallen seriously ill. Your trainer would have my head if that happened while you were in my care."

Halan turns his head away from him and lets out a huff, not liking being inside and in a medical bed. He felt fine, just tired and had a bit of a headache. He hadn't been able to sleep since his last nightmare. He kept returning to the doorway in his dreams, no matter what he was dreaming about before, and end with the faint ghostly words of the caged Lucario.

'_I'm you.'_

Halan shivers a bit, imagining the feel of the old dog's breath on his face when it leapt toward the cage bars and gripped his paws. Mr. Diamond's hand rests on the troubled dog's shoulder and pats it reassuringly.

"Don't push yourself, Halan. You should get more rest if you still don't feel well."

Halan nodded his head and slipped off the bed to stretch his muscles from laying in the bed for too long. The man chuckles under his breath and moves past the tireless dog. He opened the door and waved Halan over, motioning for him to leave the daycare house and return to the outside fields. Halan bows his head as he passes, slipping through the open window from the kitchen with a skilfully snatched poffin in his maw.

"Little Thief."

He grins as he looks back at the good man's Wife, noting that she was laughing at him before returning to her business. Halan darts into the woodland area of the daycare and starts to do his regular agility exercise by weaving through the trees and clearing fallen logs in his path. He chews on the baked good and slows to a stop when he reaches his 'secret' meditation pond, noticing the back of a pink weavile sitting on the water's edge. Halan stares at her curled back, sensing the sad and dreary aura around her. He slowly walk over to her side and lowers himself on his haunches. He breaks off a bit of the ill gotten treat and offers it to her.

"Bells…"

Bellasie turns away from him, her shoulders drawn closer to her head. Halan draws his arm back to his side and looks out at the water's surface, contemplating on what he should do to make things right again with them.

"What is it you want Halan…I'm busy and I don't need you here now."

Halan glances over to her, his ears drooping to his sides sadly. He opens his mouth in hopes that the right words would come falling out, but failed to make a single syllable to appear. He closes his eyes and frantically ruffles his head fur in a mad attempt to force an idea from his flea-bitten mind.

"I want things to be right with us…I want us to still be friends, not two people tip-toeing around each other for the rest of our lives."

She draws herself closer, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her face in her lap. She shudders a bit, trying fairly hard not to cry in his presence. Halan lowers his eyes and looks back to the water's surface. He picks up a few stones and toss them into the pond, creating ripples on the surface.

After a long silence between the two sad pokemon, Halan gets back to his feet and walks over to Bellasie, leaning down and giving the young kitten a hug. He kissed the top of her head and departs from her to let her cry in peace, leaving the last half of his poffin next to her. She sniffles, drawing herself closer to her chest and begins to cry into her fur. For a brief moment, her arm reaches out to her side and lifted the forgotten treat, withdrawing the prize and arm back to her pink ball of sadness.

_~End of Chapter three~_


End file.
